


34  Down

by jlillymoon



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Retirement, SO FLUFFY, Short, based off of fan art, glasses porn, relationship, these two are just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlillymoon/pseuds/jlillymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a fan art piece of hippano's</p><p>A quick glance into the life of the retired sniper and the retired consulting criminal. And crossword puzzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	34  Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot that I came up with when I saw the fantastic art that hippano made after an anon request for the murder couple and glasses. Honestly, I could write a ficlet for everyone of her drawings, but I think people would get bored with it in a heart beat. But I needed to do this. Because I ADORE hippano and her art. And I needed to show her tons of thanks for things she has done for me.... so this is it.   
> If you are interested, she's done two pieces for my universe, that I have posted. You can find them on   
> butterflysandbullets.tumblr.com
> 
> http://hippano.tumblr.com/post/130417475272/glasses-mormor-request-by-anonymous-but-its-so
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S.- this is un beta-ed and un brit picked. Be kind. I'm looking for a beta at the moment.....

Jim adjusted his glasses and peered over the top of them. He smiled at the blonde, his former sniper sitting across the kitchen table from him. Seb's own glasses were pushed up to the bridge of his nose and his eyes scanning the paper.

“I swear. The criminals these days are just getting lazier and lazier.” Seb mused as he turned the page. “The government, however… they are getting more creative at stealing.” Jim smirked at his comment and shook his head.

“Finesse.” he said.

“What?” Seb asked, not really have expected an answer.

“Criminals these days. They lack… finesse. Planning. Using the crime… as a statement.” Jim offered. He picked up his mug and smiled over it. “But then again, look where all that got us.”

Seb chuckled as he lay down the paper. “Millions of pounds in the bank, prime real estate and reputations that were fearsome.” He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter now, does it. Let the young ones risk their lives. I… I’m happier this way.” Seb paused and turned the page in his paper again, not wanting to ask Jim the one question that was on his mind.

“Something’s on your mind.” Jim stated simply. Most of the time he could read his lover and former partner in crime like a book. But every now and again, Jim wasn’t sure what was on his mind.

“Not really.” Sebastian answered, picking up his tea absently and sipped it. He turned another page in the paper and came across the crossword puzzle. Contrary to popular belief, Sebastian was far from stupid. Often in comparison to Jim, he did appear less than Jim’s level of intelligence. Not everyone could be a certified genius. However, Sebastian held two degrees of his own. Often he would complete the puzzle, the first time around in ink. He picked up a pen and began to fill in the blanks.

“Tell me Tiger. What’s bothering you.” Jim pressed, although his tone was far from upsetting. It was fairly soothing.

Seb sighed and put his pen and paper down. “You really want to know?” Jim nodded his head. “I… just… are you happy?”

“Happy?” Jim repeated. Seb tilted his head and looked at the man he had not only come to love, but considered the one person in the world he couldn’t live without.  “Am I happy? What do you mean by that?”

“I mean.” Seb said picking up the pen and adding in another answer, “Are you happy with your life?”

“I…. yeah. I think so. I am happy with parts of it at least.”

“You…. you have regrets.” Seb said, his voice growing quiet.

“Don’t we all?” Jim said, moving  to come to Sebastian’s side. “But… there are things I couldn’t live without.”

“Like coffee…” Seb said with a smirk.

“No.” Jim countered as he leaned against the sniper. “Like you.”

“Me.” Seb said, his voice reflective.

“Yes, you oaf.” He leaned towards the newspaper and adjusted his glasses. “25 across…. Dynamite.”

“Yes. I see.” Seb said. “Do you regret things… turning out like they did?”

Jim sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes. Some things. But we’ve been over this Bastian. I’m sorry for what I did. I’m here now. 30 across…. Hemingway.” his finger jabbed at the newsprint.

“Yes, I see that too.” Seb rolled his eyes and pick up the puzzle, filling it in for a while. Jim hummed in agreement once in awhile or just watched as Seb’s tiny print filled the boxes.

Several minutes went by and neither of them had said a word. The flat was silent and Seb thought  of how different it was. Years before Jim would have been pulling his hair out in boredom. But now he was standing next to Seb, his body sharing the same space and his breath tickling against Seb’s neck.

Sebastian was surprised when Jim planted a sweet and tender kiss to the top of his head. He smiled as Jim walked away, humming to himself. He decided to give up on the puzzle for now and take his handsome lover to bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian walked into the kitchen, his mind on two things. Water and food. He and Jim had spent the afternoon in bed and he was dehydrated and starving. He stopped at the table and looked down at the unfinished  puzzle from that morning’s paper. He picked it up and noticed that Jim had filled in all but one answer. He looked at the clue and smiled. Jim was indeed happy with his life and really did love Sebastian. The proof was in the answer that he had left blank for Sebastian.

34 down-  A dwelling or place where one’s heart resides. Four letters. H.O.M.E.

Seb filled in the answer and lay the paper back on the table. He stretched into the fridge for water and food, just as he heard Jim bellow from the bedroom. “Where are you? I’m dying of starvation!” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Coming.” he yelled back, adding under his breath, “You pain in my ass. I love you too.” Sebastian padded back to the bedroom, his arms loaded and his heart full.

**  
  
**


End file.
